The GreenyWorld Multi 2002
(or simply known as TGWM 2002) is an action-platform video game developed by "Balls" and published by Fox Interactive. It was released for PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2001. A Nintendo GameCube version of the game was planned, but it was cancelled. Gameplay The game includes a multiplayer mode, where up to four players can compete against each other in seven different minigames with their own custom rules: Beach, Raptor, Heist, War, Tank, Race and Deathmatch. In Beach, some players assume the control of the Frenchies and must go up through the beach and into a waiting escape vehicle, while others must stop them by firing at them from fixed positions. Raptor involves players controlling characters and of course raptors in order to feed a baby dinosaur, while others play as cavemen that have to steal dinosaur eggs. Heist engrosses players in the robbery of a b ank, where the goal is to retrieve a cash bag from the center of the level and run with it to the team's vault without being damaged. War can either be a traditional capture the flag mode or Total War, where players have to get the other teams gas canister and use it to release a chemical gas that annihilates the enemy. Similarly, in Tank players fight against each other by using tanks and grabbing chemical canisters that can release a lethal corrosive gas, destroying all the tanks that are outdoors. Race is a racing mode which provides two variations of the same course. Items can be acquired and used against opponents. Finally, there is a standard deathmatch mode, where players fight against each other in shooting style from a third-person perspective. Players can set a number of different options for each game, such as score limit, number of lives, and inclusion of optional bots. Development Chris Shaw, The Creator of GreenyWorld has been created an multi video game since 1999, Shaw has been modeling characters from The GreenyWorld Multi 2002, Shaw said "The Game was completed" Early production concept artwork was made by Chris Shaw. In 2000, E3 showed a trailer for The GreenyWorld Multi 2002 ''and Titled 'The GreenyWorld Multi 2001'. But since the game wasn't available until 2001. Also, PlayStation, SEGA Dreamcast and Nintendo 64 versions for game was planned, but the PlayStation, SEGA Dreamcast and Nintendo 64 versions are cancelled. The game was moved to PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2001. In 2002, There's an Ninendo GameCube version was planned, but it got cancelled. Characters '' includes characters like Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, Gree City and more. Playable Characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *Geo Guy *Gree Guy *Lucas Guy *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Mario *Sonic *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Jan Soto *Jason *Bobby *Gex *Kirby *Cartman *Stan *Kyle *Kenny *Stickman *Sandy *Chicken Little *Winnie the Pooh Unlockble Characters There's Unlockble characters in this game. Here's the list: *Wendy (South Park) *Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Bloo (FHIF) *Mac (FHIF) *Frankie Foster (FHIF) *Butters (South Park) Remake In 2010, The GreenyWorld Multi Series is planing to make an Remake for PS3, 3DS, Wii U, and Xbox 360. The Game is set to released in 2013. Category:Video Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Pages by Geosworld2011 Category:Cancelled Nintendo Gamecube Games Category:Action games Category:Fighting Games Category:Racing Games Category:GreenyWorld